Young Titans or Teen Justice or Young Teen Justice Titans
by Yugitehmasterofwriting
Summary: When altering forces cause a chain reaction to land the Titans in the world of Young Justice how will the two teams cope. How will the Titans get home? Find out because I suck at Summaries! :D No pairings that aren't canon as for right now. Set just a little bit after the end of Season 1 for Young Justice. Set after Season 5 of Teen Titans. R&R because I love you all! :D
1. Chapter 1

Yugi: So here we go. This is yet another Teen Titans/Young Justice Crossover set in the Young Justice universe. This takes place weeks or months after new years 2011. I know there are plenty already, but I can't help but throw my hat into the ring. BTW have yet to read any other crossover in this genre, so if it seems I am stealing ideas I am not. Great minds just think alike it would seem. Anyway, enjoy. P.S. I love reviews, and I will take all suggestions in consideration. Am open for requests in any genre. If you want me to do something just p.m. This includes Lemons on either my account or my adult account here on . That is Lemonmaker12 on here or Kagetenma on AFF. Anyway I've rambled on long enough, here we go! Oh one more thing Terra's back on the team! :D

**Chapter 1: Crossroads**

In Jump City, on top of a skyscraper, the Titans were facing off against an enormous black and purple dragon. Its name was Malchior and it had gotten a minor magician by the name of Mumbo to help him be released from his Leather bound prison. It roared hatefully and shot a blast of fire at Raven who protected herself with a quick "Azarath Metrion Zenthos!" Robin swung by on his grappling disk and launched a couple of exploding discs that hit Malchior in three different places on his long neck. He let out another roar his spray of fire head skyward as he raised his head up.

Just as Malchior regained his bearings he was hit by Cyborg's sonic canon. Cyborg, who was being carried by none other than a pterodactyl Beast Boy, yelled out, "Booyah!" with much enthusiasm. Malchior was getting frankly a might bit annoyed at these nuisances.

Raven saw her chance as again Malchior was distracted by more fire, this time from Starefire. She began intoning the ancient spells, "Aldruon enlenthra nalthos…." She didn't get to complete the spell though as from somewhere behind Malchior Mumbo Jumbo popped out. "My magic isn't so fake now is it!? Necronom hezbarek mortyx!" Jumbo called out as black magic leaked out of his entire form, going towards Raven. It was then that Malchior finally got his attention back on Raven. All the other titans were racing towards her just as Malchior released a blast and Raven activated a counter spell against Mumbo. There was a bright flash and suddenly the Titans, Malchior and Mumbo were all gone.

Meanwhile, the Team were facing Klarion the Witchboy once again. Zatanna and Aqualad were both using their unique magics against the skilled Lord of Chaos while the rest of the team were entangled against the likes of Poison Ivy and Count Vertigo, both of whom had escaped their separate incarcerations. Just as Klarion was going to launch a blast to liquefy the brats now annoying him, Zatanna started a spell, "Nepo a latrop ot dnes mih ckab morf ecnehw eh emac!" but all she got out was, "Nepo a latrop…" before she was tackled by a tiger sized Teekl.

This combined with Klarion's chaotic magic, which hit Zatanna's incomplete spell opened a portal which spit out, first a dragon of black and purple, and then a blue skinned man who was dressed as a stage magician. He dropped a book and said, "This is too much for me. See ya later lizard!" and he made like a banana and split. The dragon began stomping about destroying as it pleased.

Klarion clapped happily, "Oh yay, this seems much more fun that just blasting you!" He directed his attention towards the Dragon, "You there, destroy these nuisances, and I will happily reward you!" With that Klarion ran over to Vertigo and Ivy and helped the two escape restrains laid upon them by Robin and Artemis.

Malchior almost sent a blaze towards Klarion until he recognized the boy in the mask with the red shirt and black and yellow cape. He roared loudly and sent a blast at the young hero. Robin saw the blast, his eyes growing in fear until Aqualad sent a water shield over Robin. The steam exploded and allowed Robin to escape in the vaporous veil. Malchior raged once more and yelled, "Stop hiding from me!"

Just as he said this Raven fell out of the portal. She looked around and saw unfamiliar faces in a forested area. That could wait though as her gaze fell upon Malchior. She saw the book at his feet. She knew what she had to do. She rolled away just as there was another blast of flame. She grabbed the book and shielded herself with a magic dome. It wouldn't hold up long though.

As if by fate the rest of the titans came through just as Malchior was about to engulf Raven in another spray of fire. Terra quickly floated away on a piece of earth she pulled from the ground. She flew it directly into Malchior's wide open mouth, being caught by a gorilla Beastboy. She smiled happily at her green savior as Beastboy ran away from Malchior's tale. The rest of the titans distracted Malchior long enough for Raven to recite the spell, "Aldruon enlenthra nalthos sola narisnor!" and Malchior was once more bound to the book.

The Titans gathered around Raven who was on her knees, utterly drained, but happy she could stop Malchior. Robin looked at them, "Good job team. We did good, but were the heck are we?" He asked them all, but his gaze landed upon Cyborg.

Opening his arm screen, Cyborg checked their location, "Um Guys? It says we're Gilbert Lake State Park in New York." Cyborg scratched his head, looking confused.

"Dude! Like New York, all the way on the other side of the country New York?!" Beastboy asked, waving his arms about animatedly.

"That's what is says…How'd we get here though?" Cyborg looked to Raven for a response.

"Hey, you're the one who's traveled through time." She shot at Cyborg, but continued on anyway, "If I had to guess though I'd say Mumbo's, Malchior's and my magic all combined to open a tear that sucked all eight of us through."

Just as she was saying this Aqualad raised his Water-Bearers, forming sharp curved blades with them, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The Titans turned to see Aqualad with weapons aimed at them. Robin raised his hands in a non-threatening manner and said, "Hey take it easy. We're the Titans, and we're not bad guys."

Aqualads eyes opened wide as he saw this Robin, this Robin with wild hair and green sleeves and pants. He looked to his right just in time to see his friend Robin come out of the tree-line.

Robin looked at Robin and opened his mouth in shock, "Who are you!" They said in unison. The older Robin drew his bo-staff just as the younger Robin readied himself with batarangs in his hand. The two Robins glared at each other as the Titans stared at the younger Robin with shock and awe.

"Dude what are you doing over there!? Wait better question, what is a younger you doing over there!?" Beastboy questioned, gesticulating from one Robin to the other.

The Titan's leader's eyes narrowed, "That's exactly what I'd like to know…" He called out to the other Robin, "Why are you dressed like me. Why are you wearing a Robin uniform?"

The younger Robin sneered, "That's what I'd like to know." By this time the rest of the team came to rest by Aqualad and Robin.

M'gann floated by Aqualad and asked Psychically _Do you want me to read this fake Robin's Mind?_ Aqualad answered the affirmative. On the other side Raven asked Robin quietly, "Do you want me to get a read on him?" Robin gave an almost imperceptible nod.

Raven's eyes took upon their dark glow just as M'gann's eyes went green. The two of them blurted out, "He's really Robin…" M'gann continued with, "They're from a different dimension!" as Raven said in her raspy tones, "He's younger than you, and he's from different timeline. We're in an alternate dimension!"

The two teams looked at each other shocked.


	2. Chapter 2

Yugi: Well I'm back again like I promised a lot of you. I just want to thank all my reviewers, Favoriters and Followers. You all mean a lot to mean as do all my readers and I sincerely want to thank you all. Next chapter will be better this one I just wanted to get out to explain the Team Titans.

**Chapter 2: The Team Titans**

It had only been week since the portal opened, but oh a lot had already changed. With the arrival of the Titans the Team called in the Justice League. All of the League members wracked their brains for a way to send Titans back to their own Universe, but any technology with interdimensional capabilities was destroyed by the Justice League because it would have been simply to dangerous, and the only magic user aligned with the League that had the juice to send the Titans back to their home dimension was Dr. Fate and he didn't want to send them back telling them, "You were obviously brought here by fate, so Fate shall not send you back until you have accomplished what it is you need to do here."

It was decided by Batman and agreed by the Justice League and the Team that the Titans should stay at Mount Justice with M'gann and Conner. It was nice, not much was taking place and the Team hadn't really had any missions that required the Titans to become active so that the six of them could acclimate to the new environment. The older Dick did stay with Batman for a couple days and upon his return he was outfitted in a new costume, a black bodysuit with a blue eagle on the front. He still had a utility belt and similar equipment, other than replacing his old expanding bo staff for two metal Escrima sticks. With his return came a change in name, something he had been thinking about since his eighteenth birthday just two months prior. He told everyone to call him "Nightwing." Just so everyone wouldn't be confused between him and the new Robin.

Within the week the Titans had found friends for themselves in this new Team. Beast Boy enjoyed the company of Wally West and the younger Robin who he felt like he could relate to way more than his leader. Starfire and M'gann became quick friends, especially as they were both aliens who enjoyed earthling culture. Nightwing and Aqualad got on swimmingly as the two found themselves to be serious strategist and for once Nightwing found himself well matched in a multitude of thinking games. That and the fact that the two were almost even in pure hand to hand capabilities. Cyborg found himself friends with Superboy, the both of them enjoyed working on various Machines, Cyborg even finding ways to help Superboy with many of the more technical parts of machinery. Artemis and Zatanna quickly befriended Raven. Raven had a similar personality with Artemis and Zatanna wanted to understand Raven's magic. Terra even made friends with Rocket, the two of them being free spirits and all.

Even though they had found friends with the Team that did not stop Aqualad and Nightwing from setting team building exercises for the new Team. In fact with the inclusion of the two teams Robin and Aqualad decided to give the "Team" a new name, the Team Titans, playing on the similarities of the words Teen and Team. They also decided that both of them would remain the leaders, making it easier in larger missions for them to work in varying ways. In a smaller mission though they would decide on a Mission Leader just to make sure there wasn't confusion.

It was in this state that Robin and Nightwing found themselves face to face a couple of days after returning to Mount Justice. Robin wanted to know everything about Nightwing, especially were the new suit and name came from. Nightwing explained, "Well Starfire went to the future and there she saw me, but I went by the name Nightwing. Apparently I had this suit, or something similar and long hair. I was taller too." He gave chuckle, "Yeah, I guess it was a pretty bleak future according to Star…" He looked away and Robin smirked, "So, you like her don't you."

Nightwing just chuckled, "There was a time when I would splutter and say no, but we've gotten closer lately. We've been dating for a couple of months now." There was a content smile on Nightwing's face

Cyborg and Superboy were in the hangar of the hideout as they worked on different vehicles. Cyborg was making an even better T-car, what with the more advanced tech. He was going wild and Superboy shook his head, "You really like this stuff don't you?"

Cyborg popped his head up and looked at Superboy as though the half-Kryptonian were absolutely out of his mind, "Yeah I like working on this stuff man! It's so great and if something works it works!" Cyborg thought for a moment and then decided he wanted to continue his conversation with the younger hero, "So, didja get all of Superman's Super Strength?"

Superboy's expression tensed as he looked down at his hand, "I don't know, I've never had to push myself to see if I could lift the same things he could. I don't think so though, I think he punches a little harder than me."

Cyborg nodded, "I'm pretty strong too, although Starfire's a little stronger than me," He stated even though it was pretty well known in their own dimension or universe or whatever that Starfire was a might bit more than a little stronger, "So you're the powerhouse with Ms. Martian not that far behind right?" Superboy gave a terse nod to show that this was the truth. "You got Kid Flash for speed, Robin for stealth, Aqualad for leadership and slight magic, Zatanna for more major magick, Rocket for Defense, and Artemis for distance. Man your team's a lot bigger than ours, but I guess you guys get a lot more work and you split up a lot." He gave a nod thinking of their dynamic.

Beast boy was hanging out with Wally and Robin about an hour later, Beastboy explaining how Cyborg and he had created "STANKBALL!" Wally and Robin just laughed at the story, especially when Raven turned the putrid creation on Cyborg. The three of them spent a lot of their time telling of different hijinks. Eventually they were joined by Terra and Rocket. Beastboy made his normal goo goo eyes at his girlfriend and said, "It's weird being here around a young Robin."

Terra whispered back, "I know! It's like learning that Cinderblock's a genius or something, it's just to freaky." They both started to giggle before Superboy walked in.

"It's freakier when I see you transform into one of your crazy green animals, especially your monkey forms." He chuckled as Beastboy gawked at him and then remembered that Superboy did have super hearing,

"How do you get used to that?" Beastboy asked Robin and Wally incredulously.

They both shrugged looking at each other, "How to you get used to having a half-robotic best friend?" Robin questioned him.

Before BB could respond the alert sounded and Nightwing appeared, "Titans!" They all gathered around a screen as Batman's face appeared, "Okay Team." Nightwing cleared his throat loudly and Batman's eyes narrowed at the teenager, "Sorry, Team Titans, we have a big mission, one that requires all of you. Vertigo, Bane, Ultra-Humanite, Parasite, and a few low level villains have all been in contact with one another. The League is involved with an Apokoliptic problem and can't investigate. We need to the Teen Titans to take care of this and get us any information on their activities. I expect results within a week."

Nightwing smirked, "You ready Team Titans? GO!"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay I know some of you were worried about Terra suddenly being back, and that will eventually be revealed, in a very good scene with BB, but that's later. Anyway here we go with Team Titans first real mission. Also sorry for being gone recently, been dealin' with being a DM again and having to help my sister move, and just basically running low on the creative juices but anyway...

So I wanted to say thanks to all my Reviewers; **Storm Dragon Wolf Princess**, **bat fan1987**, **SeeSea17**, **New york Mike**,**CheeryHearts13**, **Jinxx**, **JJ**, and the three anonymous Guests for your reviews. It makes me happier than you will ever know to get reviews like this. You all are appreciated from the bottom of my heart.

Just want to say thanks to all of those who favorited this story; **aurum88, ****BearGirl01**, **BlackRoseDraco**, **Dark Angel aka DementiaJackson**, **FlashDevil**, **FlopsyTheStingyDingo**, **Ktlovesmoney**, **Kamen Rider Decade 108**, **KoolBrunette06**, **Lovely little Girl Vivienne**, **ManiacPyro666**, **musiclover981**, **PowerToThePeople23**, **Satisfactory Revenge**, **Shadowgirl37**, **Squee the magical bunny**, **Storm Dragon Wolf Princess**, **Zakuro120**, **bat fan1987**, **dickgraysonisasterous**,** kellie1999**,** princethekid**,** roselie0601**,and finally **yuki-eevee**. You are all so appreciated and bring a smile to my face.

And thanks to all my followers of which there are to many to name...or I don't feel like naming all you guys and gals right now!

**Team Titans GO!**

Beastboy circled an abandoned factory in the guise of a very dark green crow. Apparently is was being used as a shell to ship Venom that was being brought in by Bane's group. He kept an eye out, but didn't see any activity. He sighed as he made a couple more swoops and heard Nightwings voice in his head, _Alright Beastboy that's enough. Head back to camp._

Beastboy swooped around one last time, then flew back to the camp which was about five miles from the factory. He transformed back into his normal form and walked over, "It's weird hearing your voice In my head Ro-Nightwing." Beastboy was having trouble converting Robin to Nightwing in his mind. That and all these powers these other super teens had, it was almost to much.

In fact most of the Titans were shocked by how the Team operated. It was a lot more professional than the way they had done things, but then again, they had just been 6 teens in charge of one city instead of a stealth team controlled by the League.

Robin looked at Beastboy, "So you didn't see anything BB?" The green changeling shook his head, "Dang."

By his expression Aqualad agreed, "Yes, that is most disconcerting. I was certain we could follow this lead we had on Bane to find the others."

Robin smirked, "Well now's no time to be disconcerted. Let's get certed and make a battle plan."

Nightwing shot Aqualad a cocked brow. With a sigh Aqualad explained, "Robin has a penchant for taking words, such as disaster and overwhelmed and removes the prefix to make a new word, as in aster and whelmed."

The older teen smirked, "Alright Robin, you're right. We should get certed. We can't let this little set back stop us." He looked at the Team Titans and grinned, "Okay, so if we can't spot them from outside, we'll have to get inside and take a look around. I'm gonna make a stealth squad to move in. I want Beastboy, Robin, Myself, and M'gann to go in. I want Zatanna, Cyborg, Raven, and Artemis, watching our backs at the perimeter of the building. I want Aqualad, Terra, Rocket, Starfire, Superboy, and Kid Flash to wait here and be backup in case they try to call in reinforcements." The other super teens looked at him and all gave a nod of agreement.

"Team Titans, Go!" He said quietly before making his way off with Beastboy, who had taken another avian form, this time an owl. Miss Martian went camo and Robin wasn't far behind his older alternate self. Zatanna, Artemis, and Raven weren't far behind, With Cyborg bringing up the rear as slowly and stealthily he could.

Soon the four covert teens reached the edge of the building. Nightwing spotted a window above them. He turned his back to the wall, crouched and held his hands out in front, ready to launch Robin. The younger hero ran up and placed his hand directly wear he needed to and Nightwing launched with just enough strength to get the narrow ledge before he window.

Robin carefully opened the window and peaked in, seeing tons of crates and the like, but nothing visually incriminating yet. He looked out at his team and gave a nod. Robin dropped in and Nightwing shot his grappling gun into the window, having it catch on the ledge on the other side. He quickly propelled himself up and in just like the younger man. M'gann and Beastboy merely flew in.

Nightwing called out to his teammates mentally, _Okay covert team, let's split up and see what we can find alright? Beastboy I suggest something small and furry. Okay team? Go!_

The four split, Robin thinking to himself how lame it sounded every time Nightwing said that. It was effective though and it did make Robin want to do his best. Robin made his way towards a bank of computers watching his back as he did so. He activated his Holo-computer and began hacking into the computer's. Nightwing was busy opening a crate stealthily. Beastboy scurried about in a green rat form, making sure no one was coming. M'gann was keeping watch over all of them from atop a steel beam near the roof.

Just as Nightwing and Robin were finishing up their own business Miss M thought she felt something behind her, she turned to look as a large white ape descended upon her. She tried to call out to her friends, but was blocked before the gorilla slammed his fists upon her and said in a rather intellectual voice, "My dear, you will not win this fight." Just as she felt a hand close upon her. She turned her head and saw Parasite right before passing out.

Beastboy was scurrying about when he hit the boot of a fairly tall man, with white hair and a green themed suit. He transformed quickly into a panther before being hit with some kind of wave mind attack. He felt himself become dizzy as he tried to stand straight and move forward. He made little headway though as he heard someone walking up, but because of his disorientation, not sure where from. He reverted to his human form just in time to see a large masked man deliver a chop to his neck, sending him into the black of unconsciousness.

Just as he finished up, Nightwing called out once more mentally, _I'm finished here, let's meet up at the window again._ He waited a few moments for responses and then sent out, _M'gann? Beastboy? Robin? Respond._ He again waited for a reply, but none was forthcoming. His mask narrowed in suspicion as he made his way to the window and found Robin there.

"Guess M'gann got taken." The young hero said, "What do we do?"

Nightwing put hand to his chin, "Well you get out of here and I'll continue look for her, no sense in both of us getting trapped here." He got into the position to once more launch Robin, but before he could a figure dropped from the rafters.

"Oh no, we can't have you leaving, they won't pay me if you get out." The figure raised to his full height. He had a white ponytail that fell to just past his shoulders and full body combat suit. He had a sword upon his back and wore a mask upon his face. The mask was different from most in which the right side was completely black, having no opening, while the left looked to be of some metal and was made of goldenrod.

The olde of the two heroes gasped suddenly as he saw his archenemy, albeit looking a bit different from his normal form, "Slade!" He readied his Eskrima sticks and said in a strained voice, "Robin, get out of here!"

Robin pulled out his grappling gun only for it to be shot of his hands by an expert shot from this man known as Slade, "Now now, I told you I can't let you out of here." He turned his attention to Nightwing, "I'm surprised you know about me, but please call me Deathstroke." With that he rushed the two,while drawing his sword.

It didn't take long, but it was a hard fought battle between the assassin and heroes, but Deathstroke came out on top. He soon had the two unconscious and tied up in the middle of the warehouse. The other four villains brought their captives as well and Deathstroke pulled out four inhibitor collars, "These should do." and placed them on all four of them, "Now we wait for the others to try and save their teammates." With that the five villains dispersed to different parts of the warehouse, watching and waiting.

**End Chapter**

A/N PS: So sorry for taking so long on this one guys, but kind of glad I did, this way I can introduce the YJ version of Slade, which is all kinds of cool. anyway if I misspelled or just plain missed anyone in the favorites or Reviews please contact me and I will apologize in message and probably on the next chapter. Anyway happy reading those of you who actually come back.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well I'm back again, this time a much smaller break between chapters. Sorry about that guys, but I've been neck deep in books; text, roleplay, and of course fiction for my sake, but I have some time now, and the creative well is no longer dry, so let's do a new chapter.

As always thanks to all those who follow this story, it makes me so happy to know I get all the love from you guys, we're over 3000 views now, which is just an awesome feeling.

I want to take the time out to thank all of my favoriters by name (well their aliases anyway); **aurum88**,**BearGirl01**, **BlackRoseDraco**, **Dark Angel aka DementiaJackson**, **DiariesAreStupid**, **dickgraysonisasterous**, **FlashDevil**, **FlopsyTheStingyDingo**, **Gohan Zero**, **ivyknightfire**,** Kamen Rider Decade 108**, **kellie1999**, **KoolBrunette06**, **Ktlovesmoney**, **Lovely little Girl Vivienne**, **ManiacPyro666**, **musiclover981**, **PowerToThePeople23**,** Robin Rani**, **Satisfactory Revenge**, **Shadowgirl37**, **Squee the magical bunny**, **Storm Dragon Wolf Princess**, **witchsoul531**,** yuki-eevee**, and last but not least **Zakuro120**.

And of course to those of you who fed the Review Monster; **Storm Dragon Wolf Princess**, **Jinxx**, C**herryHearts13**, **bat fan1987**, **JJ**, **SeeSea17**, **SeeSea17**, **New york Mike, ShadowlightStarlight** and the three anonymous Guests The Greatest of Thank Yous for the reviews.

**A couple of Dicks in trouble**

Cyborg, who had been patiently waiting for his friend and leader's communiqué, but nothing seemed to be forthcoming. He sighed, always hating radio silence. That's when he heard the gunshot. He sent his scanners out to see what was going on while he messaged Nightwing, "Nightwing, come in. Nightwing?"

He logged vital signs of life from eight different life forms, two of which were unconscious, and another three were showing some strain before another two went lost consciousness. He sighed as Artemis dropped from the tree she was in and looked at the tall mechanical man beside her, "Did you hear that?"

Cyborg gave a nod, "Yeah and Nightwing isn't responding either," He then messaged the others over their comms, "We're going in, but let's not be to obvious about it alright? Go in stealthy if you can. I'll go up front and attack there. You three, I need you to attack from the shadows." He signed off and said to Artemis, "I'll alert Aqualad and the rest and have them prepare to be our back up alright? Now go."

Cyborg sent his message as he was making his way around to the front of the building, "Aqualad, I think Nightwing's group got captured, I need you and your's to be prepared to come in full assault mode." He waited for the common acknowledged that the Team had used just like the League, but he didn't hear the eerily similar voice over the line. "Ah man, come on!"

He jogged to the front, knowing full well they may have all fallen into a trap. He readied his sonic cannon and blasted down the big hangar style doors, "Alright, I know you're in here. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way, but I know this, you four that are in here better not have touched one head on my friend's heads."

Right after that a light came on that lit up the middle of the warehouse, showing the two teams he and Nightwing had led, tied up and unconscious. Around them were a dark haired, blue skinned man, two of their targets; Bane and Count Vertigo, and a that Cyborg instantly recognized, Slade. He raised his cannon to shoot the masked assassin, but his arm was slapped down by a large white gorilla hand. He turned to see the Ultra-Humanite just as he the evil scientist clocked him right in the head and sent the hero into dazed fall. The villain didn't stop there though, and laid a double fist, underhand smash at the teen's chin, knocking him off of his feet and finishing his descent into dreamland quickly.

Ultra-Humanite shook his hands and looked at them in pained annoyance, "I did not expect the boy to have such a hard chin."

Bane chuckled at the ape-man, "Well what did you expect? A glass chin?" Ultra-Humanite gave the large man a reproachful glare, "Alright, deactivate his limbs so that he can't just break out."

The smarter man huffed at the masked drug addict and went to work, opening up Cyborg's back and using his advanced knowledge to bar access to Cyborg's limbs. He then threw him near the other heroes and pulled out a communicator, "Have you gotten the others already?"

Meanwhile, back at the base camp Aqualad was waiting with his team, waiting for some kind of signal from the other two groups. He had his right hand on the hilt of his water bearer, and his left on the ground to support his crouching. Meanwhile Terra, Kid Flash, Rocket, and Starfire were closer to the Bioship, waiting for something. Superboy was situated on the other side of the Bioship from the others thinking about things.

Just when he thought he should go and stay by Aqualad he was grabbed quietly from behind. He turned to punch whoever it was he felt his powers ebbing away. He turned enough to see a purple man like shape, but he couldn't get a good enough look before it all went black.

At the same time that Parasite stole Superboy's powers, a black shadow jumped out of a tree and launched a a red substance straight at Rocket's belt. Before she could react it hit and launched her straight onto the Bioship, sticking her there.

Starfire launched into the air, her eyes and hands glowing as she did. She prepared to launch a blast at the black garbbed attacker, but was knocked out the air by a blast of energy from behind the treeline.

Parasite walked from behind the Bioship and Professor Ojo joined them from his cover. The villains looked at the undamaged heroes, "Alright boys, let's tie up some kiddies so that we can get paid." Black Spider told his compatriots.

Kid Flash dashed at Black Spider wanting to take out the arachnid Shadow before he could gum up his feet. He punched the assassin with a high speed fist, launching him back to quick for even spider senses to pick up.

The speedster's plan almost back fired as Ojo leveled his sights at the yellow-clad hero. Just as his blast went off a large rock shifted under him and his blast went skyward. Terra gave a thumbs up to Kid Flash.

Kid Flash looked back at his savior just to see the shadow of Parasite block her view of the sun. He landed in front of her and grabbed her head with one of his large hands and took in her power, knocking another hero out. He turned just in time to see a once more airborne Starfire. She launched bolt after bolt at him, many of which he took with his increased invulnerability gained from Superboy.

Before Starfire got to close to him Aqualad called out, "Don't get near him! He will take your powers with his touch!" the alien girl veered off and reached safe hovering distance where she could blast him with her eye beams. She was distracted though by another blast from Ojo. She turned her attention to him and engaged in an eye beam struggle.

Aqualad noticed that Parasite was tensing his legs, his sights still on Starfire. He looked to his teammate, "Kid, Maneuver Seven!"

Kid Flash saw the predicament and nodded. He zoomed towards Aqualad just as Aqualad kneeled and cupped his hands. The Atlantean barely felt Kid Flash's foot in his hand before heaving with all his strength, sending the young hero flying through the air, just in time to intercept the leaping Parasite. Kid Flash launched a dozen punches in half a second, giving him enough force to knock Parasite down.

With Starfire safe, Aqualad ran up to Ojo and bashed him in the back with some hardened water in the shape of a mace. "Go and grab Superboy, we need to regroup!"

Aqualad looked to Kid Flash, "We need to get out of here, Starfire will grab Superboy, do you think you could carry me out of here?"

Kid Flash landed and looked at Aqualad like he was crazy, "What do you mean!? What about Rocket?" He looked to the trapped girl, "What about Terra?" Terra was still on the ground unconscious.

Aqualad, "She may not get her powers for a time, and Rocket is stuck! We have no time Kid."

Wally sighed, "I think I might be able to get us out of her yeah," He looked at the two heroines with remorse, but Rocket, who was still struggling with her belt nodded, "Go! He's right!"

Kid Flash groaned as he saw Starfire fly over the Bioship without him and he ran over to Aqualad and grabbed the bigger teen, "Hopefully we can get some sort of help with this." He sighed as her ran off hoping that he was fast enough with Aqualad's extra weight to keep out of Parasite's grips.

**Chapter End**

As always I love reviews so if you have the time and you liked it, go ahead and tell me. Anyway hope you guys liked this chapter and I'll see you soon...hopefully :D


End file.
